Zaknel
Zaknel is a worm-like desert creature and has many plants and trees growing on his back and has unknown yellow-orange spots on him, they may be eyes. Zaknel is the guardian of Kibapon's Memory in Patapon. Zaknel usually drops Level 1-3 Vegetables in Patapon 2, but Moor Morel (Hazy Shroom) and/or Guddorians are possible in higher levels. He and Dokaknel make up the "Kunel" Family. Zaknel reappears in Patapon 3 as a rare boss in the Bottomless Stomach Desert. Attacks Body Slam Zaknel puts his head up straight, back straight up, and then slams his body on your Patapons. This attack does moderate damage. The PonPata song will dodge this attack in both Patapon 1 and 2, but in Patapon 1, the PonPata song won't be available the first time you play the level, so the ChakaChaka song will block the attack. This attack is telegraphed by his throat moving from the top to the bottom. Fire Breath Zaknel curls his body in a S, then breathes fire on your Patapons. This attack does minor-moderate or even negligible damage. The DonDon song in Patapon 2 will avoid it, but in the original Patapon, the ChakaChaka song or the PonPata song will have to do. This attack is telegraphed by his mouth opening and closing. Earthquake Zaknel lays on the ground and flails wildly creating a small tremble and dust will wiggle around. This attack does moderate damage and takes almost 3 seconds for your patapons to get up. The ChakaChaka song will have to do in Patapon, but in Patapon 2, the DonDon song will avoid the attack altogether. It CAN be avoided in Patapon 1 if you are far enough away from Zaknel (PonPata when Hatapon is off screen). Worm Wheel Starting at Level 10, in Patapon 2, Zaknel will use Dokaknel's Worm Wheel. First, Zaknel moves his head, then Zaknel goes inside the ground, and spins toward your Patapons. This attack does moderate-major repeating damage and flings your Patapons in the air. The DonDon or PonPata song can avoid this attack very easily. In Patapon 2, this attack won't do much damage to Hero Robopon IF he is at least a Gyabaan. Berserk (Patapon 3) Zaknel will be spinning in the air. It is hard to defend this attack because ChakaChaka can't cover during this. It is recommended to have a Taterazay with Energy Field 50% or Pingrek to heal your army when he runs away. Missions Patapon 1 *Desert Behemoth- Fought for the Kibapon memory. Patapon 2 *Beast of the Korakan Desert- Provides vegetables and occasionally special equipment. *Zaknel Battle Egg- Available for use in the Patagate. Allows you to battle Zaknel for special masks. Patapon 3 *Zaknel, King of the Desert- Zaknel appears very rarely in the Bottomless Stomach Desert. He will enter Beserk mode when his health drops too low. Trivia *Zaknels take less damage from fire attacks but will receive more damage from ice and sleep attacks. *It is mentioned by Gluttonous Buzzcrave that he has a taste for Zaknels. *You can break Zaknel's horn atop its head if you damage it enough. *Zaknel and Dokaknel can't eat or kill your Patapons in one shot. This allows an effective use of Tatepon hero's Energy Field. *In Patapon 3, he sometimes jumps in the air in a cartwheel-like fashion when coming out of the ground. This means Zaknel has entered Berserk mode. *When he blinks his eye (showing that his health is low), the other circles dim. *he has a total of 22 eyes. *Zaknel and Golems are only enemies that dig into the ground for their own advantage during combat. *In Patapon 3, there is a glitch where Zaknel's fire breath is not visible, and does no damage to your army. He will still attempt to use it though. *Sometimes, in Patapon 3, Zaknel can enter in Berserk mode even if his life bar is still in green. *When Zaknel burrows into the ground in Patapon 3, you can see the health bar below move closer or further from you army to let you know where his position is. es:Zaknel Category:Bosses Category:Rare Boss Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies